Final Fantasy X: Through the eyes of a moogle
by Lady-Fuz-Lin
Summary: My first fanfic. I did it! I got the real chapter 1 up! Yay!
1. Introduction: Zanarkand

Final Fantasy X;  
Through the eyes of a Moogle  
  
This is my first ever like, story-fanfic type thing; so first of all don't laugh if it is totally poo. But in the very unlikely event you like it please review it, and tell me what you think of it. And if you don't like it review it anyway, for the sake of it. Tell me what i've done wrong, or what i could improve.  
  
Anyway start the story...;-) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Introduction  
  
Exitement was everywhere in the large futuristic city of Zanarkand, the Jecht memorial match in the worldwide sport of Blitzball was about to begin, between the Abes from b-west and the Duggles from c-south. Outside the stadium, a tall blonde figure stood. Tidus, the star of the Zanarkand Abes was surrounded by a large huddle of his (mainly female) fans. Tidus had stortish blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black sleveless top, and underneath that there was a yellow t-shirt. His three quarter length trousers zipped off at the knee. His left trouser leg was zipped off, and he wore the other one showing off the Zanarkand Abes logo it bore.  
  
"Hey hey let me through! C'mon i've got a match to go to! Move it!" Tidus yelled as he struggled through the crowd. Eventually he got to the stadium and entered, turning and giving one last wave to the adoring onlookers.  
***************  
  
Blitzball was a world famous sport in which two teams of six players played againt each other in a sphere full of water called a sphere pool. The players take up the positions of Goal Keeper(defends the goal), Midfield(plays in the centre of the pool an catches the ball at the blitzoff at the start of the first and second halves, also can play as a forward or defender), Left and Right Defence(passes the ball to other players and helps the goalie) and Left and Right Forward(tries to score in the other goal and can also play as midfield). Basically, Blitzball is just like football. Only you use your hands. And youre underwater. Okay it's not like Football. Jecht was Zanarkand's best ever Blitzball player, who died ten years ago.  
******************  
  
Tidus was layed in the side of the sphere pool, as the water slowly filled it up. Blitzoff! As soon as the ball was freed he dived in and grabbed it, narrowly avoiding an encounter. He swam away towards the opponents goal as fast as he could, but was intercepted by a lad on the Duggles team. Tidus skillfully wither tackled him hard, and sent him smashing into the wall of the sphere. But instead of hitting it, he sailed right through and landed in the midst of the wildly cheering audience in the stands below.  
  
Meanwhile, stood on a ledge about three miles from the stadium, there was a figure. Who or whatever it was was wearing a long red jacket and was staring into the distance. Far off was a massive ball of something, that resembled a large disorientated whale. But that whale was slowly moving, and ,as it did it was sucking up the contents of the city!  
  
The noise of the crowd could be heard even from here, as the red braided girl passed to another player, he fumbled the ball and Tidus dived out of the water to grab it. As he did a front flip to pull off a volley shot, Tidus looked up and there he saw the giant 'thing' scooping up his city. He forgot all about the ball and the game, he just stared, to scared and surprised to even attempt a scream; slowly Tidus started to fall and before he knew it, hit the ground with a large thump.  
*************************  
  
It was about five minuites before Tidus awoke. As he slowly got to his feet, he got to grips with what just happened.  
  
'Thank god im okay' Thougt Tidus. He looked around to see where he was, outside the stadium which had been totally wrecked by the 'whale monster'. Tidus slowly walked forward avoiding tripping over all the bits of debris and tiny rubble when he saw the person dressed in a large red jacket.  
  
"Auron?" He asked  
  
"Ive been waiting for you" Auron replied  
  
"What? No way!" Tidus answered back as Auron walked away  
  
"Come with me," Was all Auron had to say, in his deep gruff voice.  
  
As Tidus followed he soon realised where they were headed. Towards the monster! "Hey not that way!" He cried in surprise as he figured it out. Auron didn't say a thing, just stepped back as small black egg shaped disks came flying down out of nowhere in front of him. "Sinscales," Auron announced "This is a waste of time, we cut through!" Tidus looked at Auron and one of the disks began to unfold. Out came a small black bird, its wings were sticking up and had green flashing 'lights' on them. The bird lashed out and clawed the unsuspecting Tidus, knocking him to the ground. "Here," Said Auron, handing Tidus a red sword with silver edge. "Jecht gave it to you." "What, my old man?" Auron nodded. "I presume you know how to use it?" "Hell yeah!" Was Tidus' reply as he grabbed the swords handle and hoisted himself up.  
  
Tidus jumped forward and slashed the bird. I fell to the floor and withered away. Tidus ran on, more disks landing and unfolding constantly as he tried to escape. Auron suddenly stopped allowing Tidus to catch up. As he caught up he crouched down to get his breath back, he looked up and saw what looked like a large black tower. A row of about seven or eight sinscales landed in front of Tidus and Auron. Auron braced himself as he prepared a powerful power break on the 'tower' which revealed itself to be a Sinspawn Ammes. Tidus and Auron kept on attacking, when all of a sudden Auron began to yell. "I've had enough!" Auron had reached his overdrive state. When a person had reached overdrive he or she could then inflict a powerful attack in which they channeled all thier anger and rage to create devastating effects. Aurons overdrive, the Busido Dragon Fang, caused him to leap into the air and toughly jab his sword into the Ammes. It fell to the floor, dead.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Well, whaddya think? I left out some of the boring bits at the beggining like when you name your character and whan you use the tanker to destroy the bridge, but thats not the point. Hoped you liked my first attempt 'cos the real chapter 1 will posted one the site soon! 


	2. Chapter 1: An Al Bhed encounter

Chapter 1: An Al Bhed encounter.  
  
Hello, I believe you read my introduction? And came back for more? Wow didn't know my story was that good! Anyway, I am a moogle, name's Kupo, and I'm here to tell you the story of Tidus, the no.1 Blitzer from Zanarkand. I got an owner too and she's in my story. Her name is Lulu! =) See ya! Oh no, wait I have to tell you my story...(or Tidus' for that matter!) ******************************************  
  
"Auron, what's going on? What's happening to Zanarkand?!" Tidus demanded  
  
"We called it Sin." Was his only, too calm, reply.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? What about the psycho Frisbees? And that tower! They're normal now, are they!? How the...?  
  
"The disks are sinscales. That 'tower' was a Sinspawn. Sin created them to kill us, its only purpose is to kill." Auron interrupted Tidus' 'little' outburst.  
  
"How was that?" He added sarcastically.  
  
Auron ran off again, leaving Tidus stood on his own.  
  
"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" He called, and began to follow. The chase resulted in a large leap across a broken bridge. Auron leapt and landed, then turned to look down at his comrade.  
  
"Come." He Commanded. Tidus took five steps back and then ran towards the edge. As he jumped he reached out and grabbed the ledge and was soon just hanging off the edge yelling at the top of his voice. Auron looked up, Sin now directly above him.  
  
"You are sure?" Auron asked, seemingly talking to Sin, then he nodded.  
  
"This is your story, it begins here." Auron told Tidus whilst he hoisted him onto the path. Suddenly Auron began to disappear, with the scenery around him, as Sin sucked him up into the mysterious portal overhead. Tidus began to yell really long and loud, as he too began to stretch and got sucked up by the monster.  
  
Oooooh, what's gonna happen? Well, Tidus [still in Zanarkand. But inside Sin] seemed to be swimming, on air! Weird huh? He turned around and saw the logo of his Blitzball team; the Zanarkand Abes embedded in the sky and covered in flames. ******************************************  
  
Tidus began to think; where am I? Why am I here? Then he began to feel drowsy, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
When he awoke Tidus was floating in a gloomy dark sea, surrounded by old rocks and ruins.  
  
"Hello? Somebody? Anybody? Heeeeeey!" He called. Nobody answered. He began to swim towards an exceptionally large ruin when he noticed some steps leading to Small Island. Tidus clambered up and at the top he saw a group of five pillars. Hidden between them were a treasure chest and a weird plaque. Once he'd checked the chest and took the 200 gil from it, Tidus curiously read the plaque. It said;  
  
"Eh y bmyla, Vyn hundr uv, Rana frana dribtan, Puusc y dufan muusc, Ud ed ec yhudran, Lmia un banrybc, Dnaycina vun oui."  
  
"What the...? Where am I? They speak a different language here?" Tidus wondered.  
  
He left the island and carried on swimming to the main ruin. He approached the bank and clambered out of the sea. A flock of birds could be heard in the distance as Tidus walked around. A small bridge was up ahead. It was thin and crooked and made of ancient brown stone. A deep pool of water could be seen far below. 'Wow, wouldn't want to fall down there!' Tidus thought to himself  
  
As he walked carefully across the unstable bridge it began to wobble, and suddenly hurled Tidus into the watery depths below. As he gasped for breath under the surface, Tidus struggled to surface. He paddled around a little and soon got used to the freezing environment, he held his breath, and took a deep dive under surface. 'I swear there is something following me...' thought Tidus, as suddenly a trio of green fishes swam full pelt straight at him.  
  
"Sa...Sahagins?" Wondered Tidus out loud, as he braced himself for his first underwater battle. The Sahagins had small green bodies with four yellow fins on thier backs. They also had a small tail fin, and two front fins witn four sharp claws on each. He swam forward and gave the first Sahagin a violent uppercut, slicing it into two halves. The second Sahagin reacted and viciously bit Tidus' arm, whilst the third came up and scratched his cheek. Tidus grabbed a potion out of his back poket as fast as he could, and once he drunk it, struck the second Sahagin with his sword. This strike didn't cause as much damage as the first, but felled the fiend nevertheless.  
  
Now Tidus and the third and last Sahagin floated facing each other. Tidus began to lose breath, 'I've got nothing to lose...' he thought to himself as he stared up at the distant surface. He set off quickly, swiftly dodging a swipe from the remaining Sahagin, which seized its chance as Tidus was off guard. Once he had surfaced, Tidus took a large deep breath before reluctantly diving back down to find an exit to his watery prison. He expected to see the 'small fish' following him, but he didn't. What he saw was kind of a little worse. A little below him was the mangled carcass of the Sahagin, torn in half. Directly opposite Tidus was a huge monster. Geosgaeno, the guardian of the submeged ruins. It wasn't that pretty, with four tentacles, two pincers and a caged stomach, the Geosgaeno was a more than formidable enemy for Tidus. He had to think fast, so Tidus rapidly looked around for anything he could use to help. He spotted a little cave to his east, and catiously moved towards it. Unfortunately and unsurprisingly, the Geosgaeno noticed Tidus' movement, and began to retalliate. The huge beast swam towards Tidus, at a speed unimaginable for its size. Tidus sped up desperately, but still couldn't outrun it, so once again withdrew his sword for battle. Tidus struck Geosgaeno's stomach but didn't even make a mark. 'What am I going to do?' Thought Tidus, suddenly Geosgaeno began to open its wide jaw, and attempted to swallow Tidus whole.  
  
Tidus then began to swim as fast as he could towards the cave. Twenty foot away, Ten foot, Five.  
  
"So close..." Tidus was really beggining to struggle, Geosgaeno close behind. Tidus grabbed a rock sticking out of the natural wall, and hauled himself into the cave. Geosgaeno smashed its 'nose' and head on the wall around the opening, snapping its jaws violently. Stuck. Tidus looked at his latest new environment, he was in a large hallway filled with rubble and collapsed towers. Tidus walked a little way forward, ran up some uneven looking stairs and through a doorway.  
  
"Friggin' hell! It's bloody freezing here!" Tidus exclaimed. He had a quick scan of the large room he was in and saw the remains of a campfire. 'If I found flint and tinder, I could remake this fire!' He thought, so he started to check around. What he found were two small, round stones and an old bunch of flowers. He sat down, trying to light a fire. Tidus flopped down, and sighed.  
  
"I'm bloody starving! Isn't there anything to eat here? Oh, oh no!" Tidus panicked,  
  
"Don't go out, no no no no no no no! Wait, why am I talking to a fire? Oh well." Suddenly Tidus heard a distant rustle, as a small pebble fell of a high ledge. This made Tidus jump, as he got up and anxiously looked around. The rustling got louder, and a Klikk launched itself off the ledge and landed in front of Tidus. Its claws were sharp like scissor blades, the jaws bearing rigid white fangs. Tidus prepared for a battle-flee scenario when an old door at the other side of the room kind of, well, blew up! Literally! A group of about three wierdly dressed people could be seen once the fog had cleared,  
  
"Ur hu! Veaht!" One of the men said, approaching Tidus and the Klikk  
  
"Tu fa gemm ed?" Another pitched in, grabbing Tidus roughly by the arm, holding it tightly behind his back.  
  
The first man came forward, and drew a knife to Tidus' neck.  
  
"Fyed!" A girl dressed in a tight catsuit with a blond ponytail ran up.  
  
"Fro? Ed ec y veaht teckiecat yc y risyh!" The first man said  
  
"What's happening here? What are you saying?" Exclaimed Tidus, the dagger-knife getting slightly closer to Tidus' neck.  
  
"Ra luimt pa a naym bancuh!" Said the girl  
  
"hu syddan, drao yna dra cysa eh taydr!"  
  
"Fa dyga ed du Cid? Ra ghuf fryd du tu" Said the second man.  
  
"Oac, fa crymm." Said the girl, she walked over to Tidus. "Cunno" She punched him hard in the stomach, making Tidus keel over, and fall unconcious.  
  
------------------------------------------- ___________________________________________  
  
Thanx for reading! The third chapter will be up a.s.a.p. ok? pleaz r&r, it will make me a happy moogle :) 


End file.
